


Time’s Journal

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: But for a different reason so, Everyone who is actually tagged speaks but everyone is mentioned, Legend is dramatic as well, Linked Universe, Tell your homies when you know them previously, Time is Young Link, Warriors is understandably dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: ‘How do I tell Warriors that I knew him before now?’ Time wrote, handwriting scrawling across the page like crumpled string. ‘How do I explain my experiences with timelines to them all, and how those timelines affect them? How do I lead them if I’m keeping secrets from them, writing about them behind their backs?’
Relationships: Warriors & Time
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	Time’s Journal

_ ‘How do I tell Warriors that I knew him before now? _ ’ Time wrote, handwriting scrawling across the page like crumpled string. ‘ _ How do I explain my experiences with timelines to them all, and how those timelines affect them? How do I lead them if I’m keeping secrets from them, writing about them behind their backs?’ _

Time sighed, closing the journal he was writing in. He needed to step away for a moment. Placing the book to the side, he stood and stretched, hearing his joints creak, and he sighed once more. Damn old age, making him creak like a rusty handle. Time glanced around the campsite, zeroing in on Twilight. He was sharpening his sword carefully next to the fire where Wild was cooking. Walking over to the other man, Time placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m going to go take a walk, can you watch the others?” His voice was a rumble, and Twilight nodded in response. Nodding in return, Time walked away, towards the edge of the woods, where he quickly disappeared. Wind pounced upon the journal as soon as Time’s footsteps faded.

“I wanna know what he’s writing in this old thing,” Wind announced to the group before plopping down and opening the book. Sky walked over, plucking the journal out of his hands.

“Hey!” Wind shouted, agitated. Sky shook his head.

“No, this is his private journal Wind, you are not reading through it,” Sky spoke firmly, only to be interrupted by Legend who stole it from his hands.

“You’re right,  _ I’m _ going to read through it,” Legend said, opening the journal once more. Clearing his throat, he began to read allowed.

“‘There are nine of us now. They have named me Time, and although I don’t think they necessarily understand what I mean about timelines, they seem to believe what I have said about them. The others are interesting, and I wish I knew more about them than the vague descriptions of their journeys they gave’,” Legend spoke dramatically, waving his hand this way and that as he read. Sky glared at him and tried to take the book away, but Legend evaded him, skipping away, continuing to read.

“‘Sky is the first of the nine I met, and perhaps the first of us all. He’s a dark blonde fellow, hair darker than mine, and has the Master Sword, that somehow looks even nicer than I remember it. He seems kind of sleepy and quiet, but looks can be deceiving. I can tell he would be a hard opponent to beat, judging by his muscles and the gleam in his eye. He’s rather quick on his feet, and speaks fondly of an island in the sky. I don’t know if I believe it, but then again my own story seems unbelievable, so why not an island in the sky?’ Aw, Sky, the Old Man thinks you are a good opponent!” Sky blushed bright red at these words, swiping once more for the journal before throwing his hands up and sitting down next to Twilight, who had stopped sharpening his sword to listen to Legend.

“‘Twilight was the second Link we ran into, Sky and I. He carries a wolf fur around his shoulders and stands broad, and seems sharp toothed and sharp witted, judging by his quick remarks and quick eating habits. He reminds me of Malon, although I couldn’t describe  _ why _ . I believe he is part of my timeline, where I returned to being a child after my journey, although I could be wrong.’” Legend drawled, rolling his eyes. He wasn’t sure he believed in Time’s timeline shenanigans, but whatever the Old Man thought. Clearing his throat, he continued.

“‘The duo, Hyrule and Legend, were the next two we met. Legend is snarky, but a formidable fighter. He’s the most experienced of us of all, if his stories are true. He also seems unnecessarily protective of Hyrule.’ Hey, I’m not ‘unnecessarily protective’ of Hyrule!” He exclaimed. The others shook their heads in disagreement, minus Hyrule. Legend scowled. “‘Hyrule seems so young, but it’s obvious that he is one of the older ones of the group. He’s quick, even without the aid of the Pegasus boots Legend wears. It’s impossible not to like him, and I can see why Legend is so protective of him, even though I trust him to hold his own.’”

“‘We met Four next, though he will not explain to us what exactly the four means. He’s small, but strong, likely due to his time as a blacksmith. He’s likable, and cracks jokes sometimes, but always looks sad, like he’s missing someone. I suppose we all are, but he seems to show it the most.’” Four winced at this. Legend pushed on. “‘Wind and Wild we met together, like Legend and Hyrule. Wind seems too young to be a hero, but I know his quest was just as hard as the rest of ours. He’s a sailor, and curses worse than one, young as he is. His blond hair is bright, like sunlight. Wild’s is much the same. Wild seems to be a jack of all trades, especially when it comes to weapons. He attempted to fight us with a tree branch when he met us. It was fairly impressive, surprisingly.’”

“‘Warriors was the last one we met. He’...” Legend started, and then trailed off, dumbfounded.

“Read what it says, Legend, come on,” Wind said. The other nodded, Warriors included. Legend stayed silent, staring at the page in shock. Warriors grew impatient, and took the journal from Legend, reading aloud.

“‘Warriors was the last one we met. He is the same as I remember him to be.’” Warriors paused, rereading the statement before continuing. “He… He hasn’t changed. A strong captain, quick to fight, haunty, secretive, paranoid, but with good reason. If I had dealt with men turning traitor so many times, I’d be hesitant to let my guard down around a group of eight men who claim to be heroes of other times. How do I tell Warriors I knew him before? How do I–’”

“How do I explain my experiences with timelines to them all, and how those timelines affect them? How do I lead them if I’m keeping secrets from them, writing about them behind their backs?” Time’s voice echoed in the camp. The Links froze, watching Time amble into the heart of the camp, where he gently took the journal away from Warriors.

“You… You’re young Link, the one who fought beside me in my war,” Warriors said in horrified awe. Time nodded, a tired motion, and sat down on the ground close by the fire. Warriors fell to his knees, staring at his hands. “I… I never… Never considered that one of you was… Oh Goddess…” Time patted Warriors back softly, as the other Links stared on in confusion, until Twilight finally broke the silence.

“Old Man, I think it’s time you explain just exactly _ what _ you mean by  _ timelines _ .” Time sighed, picking up a stick, and drawing three vertical lines in the dirt. He motioned for all the others to gather round as he began to explain.

A while later, Time finished his explanation and all the Link stood there in silence, processing what had been told. Hesitantly, Hyrule opened his mouth to talk.

“So you’re telling us that in one timeline you  _ died  _ and that became Legend’s and my timeline?” Time nodded. “And that in another timeline you stayed an adult and that became Wind’s timeline,” Time nodded again. “And in the third timeline you went back in time to become a child, fought the literal moon, and fought in a war with Warriors?”

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Time said tiredly. The others nodded slowly, as if finally accepting the information. Wild stood up and everyone turned to look at him. He clapped his hands together, a cheerful smile gracing his features.

“I think it’s time for dinner,” He said. The other grumbled in agreement, separating to get some food. All but Warriors left Time. Time didn’t move nor did he make eye contact with Warriors.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Warriors asked in a hollow voice. Time shrugged.

“Didn’t know how to, so I didn’t.” He bit his lip, thinking for a moment. “I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

“Damn right, you should have!” Warriors exploded. “Do you understand how much I  _ worried  _ about young you? How much I worried that you were going to die? That you were going to disappear, or worse, turn traitor? That I was worried that one day you would end up hurt so bad that even fairies couldn’t heal you?” Warriors' voice broke. “Do you understand how much I cared about you?”

“Warriors, I—” Time started, but Warriors raised a hand, shutting him down.

“Listen, I forgive you for not telling me, but it’s going to take time before I trust you again,” Time nodded. It was only fair. Warriors sighed, patting Time’s shoulder. “Good talk. Now let’s eat.”


End file.
